1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backpack, preferably for a child, which when unfolded can accommodate skis, ski poles, snow boards and/or ski boots and, when in the folded state can also double as a normal backpack.
2. Description of Related Art
Backpacks are fairly well-known in the prior art and patent literature as are devices for carrying skis and ski boots, however, there are very few devices that permit a user to carry his or her ski equipment on his or her back. It is generally easier for adults to carry ski equipment because they are bigger and taller. Accordingly, numerous ski and ski boot holders are intended for manual gripping. Unfortunately, this is not possible for a child or adolescent because the child cannot carry the same amount of weight as an adult and, because the child's arms are shorter and closer to the ground, the child cannot carry the ski and ski boots without dragging them on the ground. Accordingly, a need was identified for a device that would permit a child to carry his or her own ski equipment in such a way that the child can safely bare the weight of the equipment and the equipment does not drag on the ground.
Perhaps the most relevant prior art may be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,708, entitled “Backpack for Heavy Bulky Footwear” by Eugene N. Kliot. That disclosure teaches a backpack for carrying heavy, bulky footwear such as rollerblades, roller skates, ice skates or ski boots and can accommodate long articles such as skis or a snow board on the outside. In particular, the disclosure shows the use of the invention with a snowboard. Unfortunately, the snowboard extends substantially above and below the pack making it difficult for a child to carry much less sit down with the pack on. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,708 does not concern the issue that skis have sharp edges, that the poles are pointy and that when attached to the outside of the bag there is the possibility that: a) the equipment could slide off the bag; b) the equipment is exposed and could rub against the child's clothing which could rip the clothing; c) the equipment could be dangerous if it banged against the child's body; and, d) if the equipment is wet from the snow, it would drip onto the child's clothing.
Another interesting approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,137, entitled “Carrier for Ski Equipment” by inventor Raymond J. Gramm. That invention comprises an elongated zippered bag which can accommodate skis, ski poles and boots. A pair of wheels is located on the bottom of the bag so that the bag can be dragged or rolled along a relatively flat surface. If the carrier is pulled, it may not travel well over snow, mud or water and may be difficult to carry onto a wagon when going from the parking lot to the ski lodge. It also requires a hand to pull the bag. When traveling with children, this may not be safe, especially with more than one child when it is important to hold hands while walking together.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D352,603, entitled “Combined Ski and Boot Carrier” teaches an ornamental design for a combined ski and boot carrier which apparently includes straps for carrying on a person's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,665, entitled “Compact Lightweight Foldable Ski Equipment Carrier” describes an equipment carrier, including a handle strap, which can be folded up when not in use as an equipment carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,770, entitled “Combined Personal Transport and Storage Case for a Single Set of Ski Equipment” describes an elongated package intended for carrying by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,519, entitled “Ski Case Sled” describes a device intended for use as a sled for carrying ski equipment including snow boards, cross county skis, etc.
Lastly, the following patents are all cited as showing the general state of the art, in particular, the art related to cases for carrying ski equipment wherein the cases include hand grips for hand carrying the same: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,365; 5,012,921; and, 5,538,137.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for a backpack which will permit a child to carry all of his or her own ski equipment including skis, ski boots and ski poles in a manner that is safe. In particular, the bag should be self-contained for the child's safety. The skis, boots, poles should not be free to swing or bank into anyone or anything. Also, the backpack should allow the child's hands to be free to hold an adult's hand or a railing.
It was in the context of the foregoing prior art that the present invention arose.